Beautifully Disowned
by ThatWierdSociallyAwkwardKid
Summary: this takes place after beautiful creatures: ridley and larkin have a little sister who is the exact same age as leena. born on the same day, but forgotten about; especially for the claiming. but was it for a good purpose? aslinn Duchannes is back in town but just like her older sister she isnt wanted or is she? will be a short story...maybe 2-3 chapters long


Disowned for the family and forgotten-

_ridley and Larkin has a little sister who is the exact same age as leena. born on the same day, but forgotten about; especially for the claiming. but was it for a good purpose? Aslinn Duchannes is back in town but just like her older sister she isn't wanted or is she?_

**Chapter 1- **

**Long lost relative**

A girl walked up to the front steps of ravenwood manor, taking in the scenery of the trees she missed so dearly to look at each day.

She wore a black pencil skirt with a red laced long sleeved shirt with black wedges and her brown long hair flowing down to her waist, though it changed to a deep dark red as she walked up the steps. She knocked on the door and it opened with welcoming 'arms' so to speak. Once inside she saw the faces of leena, ridley, Larkin and aunt del.

"leena!" the girl squealed. "how's my favourite cousin?"

"Aslinn. I'm well" leena said to her cousin as they hugged each other. Ridley and Larkin gave Aslinn looks.

"oh of course I couldn't forget my brother and sister. Ridley, Larkin why give those looks toward your little sister?" Aslinn asked.

"it's just that we haven't seen you since…." Larkin said trailing off at the end.

"… the claiming of course" Aslinn finished for her brother. Rolling her eyes which were hidden by sunglasses.

"what are you doing here Aslinn?" del asked her youngest daughter. Walking over to the 4 teens.

"well to give my condolences to Macon, of course"

"well you still shouldn't have come" leena said disgusted.

"he was my uncle too, you know leena!" Aslinn said outraged, making the walls set fire.

"hey leena! Do you know when…" Ethan said coming out of the dining room suddenly realising the tension in the room and also another new face. "oh… I'm sorry…" he said awkwardly.

"and who might you be?" Aslinn asked turning to face Ethan.

"Ethan Wate, ma'am" he said.

Del and Larkin left to go and set the table, though ridley, leena and Aslinn knowing full well that Larkin wasn't going to set the table, but rather eating prepared food than even putting a fork down onto the table.

"oh, so you're the famous mortal dating leena?" Aslinn asked. Leena gave her a sharp look. Ethan nodded. Aslinn took off her sunglasses and Ethan met the goldy-orange twinkle of the dark casters eyes.

"so do you know the Duchannes?" Ethan asked. Leena and ridley chuckled a bit while Aslinn just smirked.

"do I know the Duchannes? I am one sweetie." Aslinn said.

"you were…" gramma said walking through the front door.

"oh sorry correct myself… I _was_ a Duchannes. Apparently from me doing what my sister had done; going dark I mean, I was disowned and totally and completely forgotten about since the 21st of December last year" Aslinn said calmly.

"wait, you two have the same birthday?" Ethan said.

"yeah…" leena said. "why don't we talk more about this at the dinner table." She said as she dragged Ethan along to the dining room, ridley and Aslinn trailing behind.

Ethan sat down next to leena who was also next to gramma. While del, Larkin, ridley and Aslinn sat on the opposite side.

"I'm Ridley's and Larkin's little sister. I turned sixteen on the 21st of December last year... yeah the same day as leena. But she is just too perfect that everyone cared about her more than me getting claimed." Aslinn said piss off.

"that so isn't true" leena said looking toward her cousin.

"oh yeah right… everyone just loves the one who was claimed half light and dark and not me… the dark one, just like her sister" Aslinn said, clicking her fingers while droplets of fire came out of the top. She continued to do this until gramma screamed out her name.

"Aslinn. Be nice to your cousin. That goes for all of you now" gramma said.

"so what did you become then?" Ethan asked after a long time of silence at the table.

"now what do you think I have been saying for the past hour?" Aslinn said as her eyes flickered goldy-orange.

They ate dinner and then went into the living room. Larkin and Aslinn sat on one and Ethan and leena sat on another while ridley sat and played the piano. Just like her uncle Macon would do.

Aslinn continued to click her fingers with flames.

"so how have you been doing over at new York, Aslinn?" ridley asked.

"great… I go down to the caster library now and then down there but it wasn't fun without you lot with me."

"so sorry. I would of visited you but you know, I had to keep leena straight into the darkness, which ended weirdly. But other than that mama was trying to get me to leave Gatlin." Ridley said looking over to her sister. Aslinn gave an unimpressed groan.

"if you only came to see us, you could at least have the kind decency to be involved in the conversation, Aslinn" Larkin said.

"if you only came to see the family Larkin, _you _could have had the kind decency to not practically eat the whole table of food." Aslinn said in a mocking tone toward her older brother. Larkin rolled his eyes while ridley and Aslinn laughed.

"joys of having two sisters" Larkin said to Ethan.

"oh, that reminds me cuz, Aslinn and I will need a place to sleep for the remainder of the week. Do you mind if we take two bedrooms?" ridley asked kindly.

"sure" leena said.

"I should be going. it's getting late and we have school tomorrow" Ethan said and got up from the chair and walked through the front door and left.

Aslinn then involved in the conversation and stopped clicking. She looked up at leena from her position on the sofa, which was a kind of lounging position, leaning half against Larkin. "you know leena, for a mortal, you did a good job for picking out a lame, mortal boyfriend." She said.

They decided to go to bed, so that just what they did.


End file.
